1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for preparing cyclohexanone and more particularly to such a process by means of catalytic dehydrogenation of cyclohexanol.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of known catalysts for use in dehydrogenation of cyclohexanol into cyclohexanone is copper-chromium catalysts. While the catalysts of this type which are commercially available or can be prepared by hitherto known processes have a high activity and a good durability, they suffer a disadvantage in their strong tendency to cause side reactions forming by-products such as phenol, cyclohexene and the like. It is also known that the copper-chromium catalyst may be improved by addition of a certain component such as an alkali metal, an alkaline earth metal, water glass or the like ["Hanno-betsu Jitsuyo Shokubai (Practical Catalysts Classified by Reaction)", page 573, lines 2-4, Kagaku-Kogyo-Sha, Dec. 25, 1970], but such addition fails to give a satisfactory improvement.